


Starlight: Calamity

by AegagrusThrone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gods, Sibling Rivalry, multiple eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegagrusThrone/pseuds/AegagrusThrone
Summary: A glimpse into one brother's quest to bring the other home...willing or not.(( commission for vomltbreath on twitter/toyhou.se ))





	Starlight: Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of these wonderful characters belong to me; they are the property of my friend @vomltbreath.  
> I can only hope I did them both a service here.

The heavens were dark but for freckles of starlight, the mountain air pregnant with violent promise. No creature stirred - not even the nocturnal - content to hide in the caverns and cracks of their rugged home in preparation for what was to come. They were wise to stay out of the way: a duel between gods was not to be tampered with, and this was a night like none other in any of their lifetimes.

It began as a bright light above the mountaintop; a star, perhaps, or a distant planet. Soon it grew ever brighter -  **blinding** \- with merciless rays to pierce through the void and a glaring pupil to gaze upon the scenery below. A humanoid shape formed within the radiance, expressionless and decidedly small for its glory, hovering there until at last the light seemed reabsorbed by its being, reduced to a bearable yet brilliant glow. It remained for several moments, then descended gradually to the cliff below.

It bore several names, the truest being  _ Time. _ To others it was known as  _ Diasst _ , which it accepted as a suitable alternative. To its target it was known as  _ shitheel _ , among other insults of similar caliber. It cared little for what it was called; it was there to serve a purpose.

_ Space _ was around here somewhere.

Tonight, Diasst would find them and try - once again - to bring them home.

It did not have to look far: crumbled at the foot of the mountain was a larger figure, battle-worn and coated with blood. They may have looked dead to the untrained eye, but in truth they were but resting. They knew they were not alone, and could not be more annoyed at their company. Did they  _ have _ to do this again so soon? The creature - known as  _ Space _ , or  _ Candid _ \- slowly turned their head towards where their brother earlier stood. It disappeared, or so it seemed, but Candid knew better. They groaned dramatically and dragged their long, luminescent claws against the boulder they claimed as their pillow. With a few tilts of their head, they popped their bones back into place and chuckled.

“I should have known you’d show up,” they murmured to the figure behind them. “Can’t even let me sleep, huh? Gotta creep up on me when I’m not in the mood?”

“You talk like I want to do this,” Diasst replied monotonously.

“We both know you do.” Candid finally looked behind them to meet their brother’s loathful gaze. “This isn’t just about Unity anymore. Hasn’t been for quite some time.”

That was true. Their mother had little to do with their conflict beyond Her  **insistence** that Candid be returned to her alive. Diasst’s blood boiled even then as it beheld the creature that decimated its face and tore out its eye. Were it granted free will, it would have slaughtered them in sweet vengeance eons ago, to hell with what it took to see it through. Regardless, it did not placate Candid with a retort.

Candid yawned and rolled onto their back against the stone, rows of serrated teeth glistening in the darkness. “Ahh, well…” they said smoothly. “May as well get this over with. You’re itching to kill me so badly you decided to wait until I was sleeping. I mean...you can’t do it, but that won’t stop you from trying, eh?”

Diasst shook its head, its remaining eye still trained on its battered sibling. It wanted to, yearned for it like burning, yet... “I can’t,” it confessed, though it knew Candid would never believe it. “She won’t allow it, despite everything you’ve done.”

Candid barked out a laugh and placed a hand on their belly. “ **Me?** What about what  **you’ve** done?” they retorted, sounding equal parts amused and offended. Their eyes flashed brighter with undisguised malevolence. A bemused grin of sharp teeth stretched across their face, threatened to tear through unearthly flesh. “I’m not the one who started wars just to get to my no-good, asswipe brother. That was all  **you** . Don’t act like you’re morally superior.”

Diasst’s brow narrowed, but it forced itself to remain calm. Candid was injured, it knew that, and it could use that to its advantage. “I could say the same about you,” it said, no less venomous than its sibling. “How many innocents have you torn through to get to me over the centuries, brother? How many more have you destroyed through your experiments when I wasn’t around? You can’t blame me for the blood on your hands. You don’t care about humans at all; you’re using them as a shield  _ like the coward you are. _ ”

That was all it needed to say. Candid’s jaws parted in a terrible, echoing screech as they flung themselves at Diasst, claws extended to rake through it, tear it to shreds, silence it forever. Diasst prepared itself for their collision, its nonchalant demeanor finally broken by a hateful scowl. It was only mildly surprised when Candid seized it by the throat and sent them both spiralling into the granite beneath. The ground shook with their impact, a flurry of rubble and blood dashed against the stones.

Diasst struggled against its brother’s weight with a snarl. It felt Candid’s rancid breath hot against its cheek. “ _ You’re a puppet, _ ” they growled, their long, striped tongue specked with drool. “ _ You’re  _ **_pathetic._ ** _ You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself if it weren’t for Her and you know it. _ ”

They were cut off by a searing heat beneath their fingertips and wrenched themselves away. Diasst stood back on its feet and glowered wordlessly, ethereal wings spread from its shoulder-blades, seemingly from nowhere. Lustrous feathers hardened into horrific blades, each aimed at Candid’s entirety and flung in their direction. They managed to dodge most of them, slowed only by their recent rendezvous, the agony of their brother’s attack only making them howl with laughter. “ _ I’m right! _ ” they called as countless eyes sprouted upon their face, their neck. “ _ I’m right and you can’t stand it! _ ”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” Diasst answered. Each shard pulled themselves from ground and flesh to reform its godly appendages. “ _ It’s time to come home, Space. Mother is waiting for you. _ ”

Candid forced themselves to their feet, hunched and leering at Diasst with their countless eyes. “ _ She won’t see me for a while yet, brother _ ,” they said, their sharp-toothed grin stretched frightfully beyond their face. “ _ Not until I’m ready for Her. _ ”

“ _ She doesn’t care if you’re ready. _ ” Diasst’s launched another hail of blades in Candid’s direction, and its frustration only grew as they dodged the majority and leapt for it once more. Another landing upon the ground, less destructive than the last: Candid was already tired. “ _ Enough talk; either get serious or come with me. _ ”

Then it felt them; those familiar cyan claws pressed against its face, against the wound its psyche refused to recover from. Its tedium broke into desperate fury, a scream rose from its throat akin to its sibling, and it  **shoved** with all it’s might. Candid was sent flying away from it, still giggling, only to catch themselves at the last minute and distort before it.  _ No, no!! _ Diasst cried out once more and flung itself towards them, but they shrank out of existence before it could grab them again.

_ They’re running! _ Diasst bit its lip and tried to recollect itself.  _ Don’t panic. They’re running.  _ **_Don’t panic._ **

Once again, it failed to placate its mother as swiftly as it would have liked. It would have sunk in defeat had it not reminded itself of its own capabilities...and who exactly it served. It did not rely on theft to surpass its brother in strength. It would find them again, and when it did…

_ It  _ **_would_ ** _ bring them home. _


End file.
